role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Kyo-4
|faction = None|category = M.U.G.E.N}} Kyo-4 '(京-4'', Kyō-4) is a M.U.G.E.N character. He is one of the unique Kyo clones out of the other thousands developed by NESTS in the alternate timeline where NESTS comes back once more. He is different from most Kyo clones. About Kyo-4 Kyo-4 is one of the unique clones out of the thousands NESTS created. Brutal, straightforward and sporting an army-like personality, Kyo-4 is almost vastly different from most Kyo clones. History Creation Kyo-4 was created by cloning a random Kyo clone to create Kyo-4 as a template. Kyo-4 was heavily modified in terms of his abilities, appearance and personality. Kyo-4 was modified to possess the memories of Kyo's origin and upbringing into the clan, although any other memory was wiped out. His powers were also greatly changed, as his DNA containing his Kusanagi fire was completely removed in favor of different powers. Release Kyo-4 was one of the many unique Kyo Kusanagi clones released once they were a finished project. Kyo-4 fought most of the cast in NESTS' second coming, although he was defeated by Iori. His fate remains unknown, but it's most likely he's still alive. Appearance Kyo-4's skin tone is much darker than the original Kyo's or most other clones, as it also has a green-ish mix into it. His eyes are a hazel dark green. Kyo-4's clothing consists of Kyo's classic school outfit, but it has been to a black-ish navy. The shoes remain white and so does his shirt. Personality Kyo-4 belives he and his clones are one and the same, and that the original Kyo is the fake. He shares the classic trait of most Kyo clones of declaring that he is the real Kyo Kusanagi and the original one is the fake because of the memories he possesses. Nonetheless, he is very loyal to Gustab personally and his forces as well. His personality is very military-like--almost sporting some sort of leadership militia personality. Kyo-4 is also tough, straightforward and brutal, and will not back down from a fight he is challenged with, or a fight that he potentially encounters. Kyo-4 does not accept the reality that he's a clone, just like a vast majority of the Kyo clones. And like all clones, he wants to destroy the original Kyo Kusanagi. Abilities |-|Kyo-4= '''Kyo-4 *'Kusanagi Fighting Style' - Because he possesses Kyo's memories of the Kusanagi fighting style, he keeps this. *'Custom Fighting Style' - His most and probably only used fighting style, it consists of a brutal and straightforward fighting style, but is very strategic as well. *'Kenpo' - Kept from Kyo's memories, he keeps this. *'Enhanced Strength' - Kyo-4 is almost as strong as the original Kyo. *'Enhanced Speed' - Kyo-4 is almost as strong as the original Kyo. *'Geokinesis' - Kyo-4 has full control and complete power over earth. His earth is gray. *'Spherical Form' - Kyo-4 can transform his body into a large yellow and green ball with razor sharp blades around it. *'Elasticity' - Kyo-4 can stretch, deform, expand or contract his body into almost any form. Category:Fanon Characters Category:M.U.G.E.N Character Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Clones Category:Lawful Evil Category:Characters (Gojiran)